Taboo Vs Us
by Princess of poison
Summary: The best part about taboos is the fun ya have when ya break em'. Two horny twin brothers, one smexy Charger and a whole lotta lovin'. A Rukia/Ichigo/Hichigo threesome with mainly smutty goodness.


_**I know I don't say much, or have crafty author notes for that matter, but I would like to say thanks to everyone that reads &/or reviews my stories. And seeing as you guys enjoy them enough to review *blushes* I'm gonna dedicate this here lil one shot to ya. xxxKei :) hope u like too.  
**_

Ichigo/ Hichigo/ Rukia

Crack, OOC, Smut.

Charge me Up Babe

The Kurosaki twins were legend at Karakura High, much like werewolves, vampires and weird supernatural beings that roamed the night. They were almost invincible in sheer power, strength, looks and pretty much everything parents warn their daughters about. Ichigo Kurosaki, he was six feet tall, tanned and lanky like an Egyptian God, with the looks able to seduce the most logical female. Then there was his twin brother, Hichigo Kurosaki, same height, build and good looks, with the exception of him being an albino with weird golden eyes. Too bad they were actually supernatural beings. Although it was hard to believe anything that sounded that absurd, Rukia Kuchiki definitely knew the truth. Well, of course she would know, she was their Charger after all.

In simpler terms, she was much like an unlimited powered battery to the twins, as in once their energy source became depleted through fighting with humans and youkai alike, they simply re-charged themselves by taking some from her. Their desired method? Well, the twins had a special way in which they partake of their favorite bunny's energy source, it was strictly taboo not to mention a bit disconcerting, yet totally carnal but hot as hell…

Point being, supernatural creatures, Vaizards such as themselves, absolutely weren't allowed to have relationships with their Chargers. Chargers were the term assigned to special half breeds selected from noble houses in the Sereiti to replenish Vaizards, (half Shinigami, and half Hollow), energy stores by either of the following;

Drinking the charger's blood.

Energy transference through touching of the palms

Deep meditation

Yup, those are the usual ways, but as for the twins preferred method…

"Ahhhh….. Stop it Ichi…Hichi…!" The small raven haired girl moaned loudly, irritation coloring her lust.

"You sure you want that? Neh, Rukia?"

The words were spoken to the naked girl between them, her uniform tossed aside and her body bare except for her black, ripped stockings.

The ginger grinned evilly and curled his fingers, his long, slim fingers, deep into her pussy and scissored them.

"Fuck!" She wailed her petite body thrashing under Ichigo's ministrations, and against the chest of the younger Kurosaki twin, Hichigo.

"Don't be so selfish, brother, let me have some fun too", Hichigo whispered sadistically against Rukia's earlobe.

She cried out when he bit harshly on her creamy, slender neck, his rough hands coming to pull at her perky breasts and tug her mulberry nipples to stiffened peaks.

"Nnnhh… boys, stop teasing", she groaned, fighting to get out of their hold.

"Aww…Rukia, stop trying to resist us", Hichigo whispered.

"We know you want it, just give in", Ichigo breathed.

"We'll never hurt you, we love you"

"Don't you love us, Rukia?"

"Let me taste you bunny."

"Let me touch you midget."

"Let us fuck you Queen."

They always behaved like that, finishing each other's sentences, muttering dirty and sweet words in her ears as they pleasured her between them, their roaming hands all over her body. This was wrong, it was always wrong yet she couldn't find the power to stop it. It was the worst thing to be a Charger with emotions, even worse was to be in love with two brothers, and happen to be having a threesome with those brothers every opportunity you got while recharging their power in a most unorthodox way.

Yup, they were all most definitely going to hell, but she didn't have it in her to care. Neither did them, apparently.

Because honestly, even though she always resisted their touches, advances and words, ultimately she always gave in. Why? Well, it was obvious wasn't it? Rukia Kuchiki may have been a noble, an esteemed princess Charger and so forth, but she was also one of the most perverted, lusts driven, sex deprived women to have ever roamed this world. Plus, it was a hit to her hormones to have two sexy, hard bodied brothers lusting after her constantly.

It was all a game, a façade she had to wear, nothing more. And those brothers seriously loved to tear it apart, tear her apart, tear her pussy apart…

Mmmm…it was on now. Her sex drive, that is.

"Is that all you've got today Ichi…Hichi?" She purred sensually, as she sat up and stood to her feet, her violet eyes glowing in the moonlight.

Both of the males had canine baring, sensual grins on as they studied the fey, pale skinned, doe eyed tiny beauty in front of them.

"Is that an invitation Queen?"

"Or are you tryin' to pick a fight?"

She couldn't differentiate who was saying what and it didn't matter much because she was used to these antics far too well.

"Think what you want guys, but you've made me horny, and someone's gonna take responsibility. Unless neither of you can get it up, then it's completely understandable," she said airily, challenging the duo.

Well, if the Queen wanted a challenge, the twins were ready for it. They worked better together anyways.

"Rukia", they whispered, as they trapped her between their bodies.

A hand grabbed her hair, jerking her neck to the side as sharp teeth latched on there, while hands roamed over her hips, squeezing them bruisingly. Suddenly she was released, and the air around her was cool once again. A frown pulled at her lips at the loss.

"We're not playin' nice today Queen."

"We're gonna fuck you till you scream."

"And then we're gonna keep you screamin'."

"As we stuff your tiny, tight pussy and asshole"

"With our huge fuckin' cocks."

"Then we're gonna fuck your mouth."

"And your breasts."

"And we're gonna cum all over you."

"Mark you as ours."

"Show everyone that you're our bitch."

"Let's play…Rukia."

Game On.

They descended upon her in frenzy, trapping her between their bodies as they tumbled to the floor. Hands grabbed at her bare flesh, caressing, squeezing, and biting as they tasted her, mouths exploring her neck, back, shoulders...

She lay in the middle as they played, occasionally pulling her head to each side to take her soft lips, before fucking her mouth so well with their tongues she thought she'd cum from that alone. Hands slid over her body, calloused fingers cupping her small breasts as teeth bit at them roughly, while hands spread her slim legs wide open to tease her mound. But nothing about their ministrations were gentle, in fact it was hurried, rough and downright mean.

"Ahh! "She cried out, as fingers rolled her nipples between them, pulling them to painful points before teeth latched on to them harshly. A surge of wetness leaked from her core at the actions and the other brother grinned against her skin before he lowered his head to plunge his tongue into her pussy.

A gasp tore from her throat when fingernails ran sharply over her ribcage and down her stomach to her pelvis. Looking down, she could see Ichigo's bright orange spikes between her legs as the muscles jumped in her belly, but then Hichigo joined him and began rubbing his fingers along the small bundle of nerves at the top of her pussy.

Suddenly her body began to tremble as sensation coursed through her, but the twins only grinned.

"Oh Fuuckk!" This time, she did scream.

Their teasing touches were replaced with hard thrusts as they rammed her pussy with fingers. Some belonged to Ichigo, the rest to Hichigo, and they were sure to shove their fingers in until the last joint. Hard, fast and deep it came. It was so rough, but it was so good. Rukia couldn't get enough and she swore she felt as if they were tearing her pussy with the force and size, but it made her tongue hang out in pleasure as her eyes rolled in her lolling head. When she felt fingers rubbing and tweaking her hard little clit roughly, she could only moan and whimper. But when she felt a single digit slip into her tight rosebud entrance, her body began to buck as her pussy gushed and squirted out a spray of juices. Her eyes shut of their own accord as pleasure overtook her senses and she rode out her orgasm, the twins still pumping their fingers into her entrances as she came down, only to make her wet again.

"Fuck Queen, I don't think ya ever came that hard yet", Hichigo chuckled, wiping cum off his face.

"You're right brother, in fact she came twice, at the same time", Ichigo murmured, pleased, as he licked his fingers clean.

Rukia barely had time to recover before they descended on her again, tongues hungrily seeking her mouth, hands spreading her folds and fingers massaging her breasts.

Ichigo suddenly pulled her up, slamming her into his hard body as he wrapped her legs around his waist; his erection nestled against her belly. He walked them over to the loveseat sofa in the room, flopping down before lying down on it, pulling Rukia on top to straddle his narrow hips. Rukia closed her eyes as he took her lips, kissing her sloppily and messily before Hichigo snarled heatedly from behind them.

She was clouded by white hot desire as Hichigo grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to thrust his tongue into her mouth, while Ichigo raised her hips to maneuver his cock to her entrance. When he was in position, Hichigo grinned and nipped at Rukia's swollen lips, allowing his brother to have his turn at fucking her mouth to mouth. God, she was sweet, like strawberries, with a tinge of bitterness that was addictive like alcohol.

Ichigo moaned at the back of his throat when she clawed lightly at his biceps, leaving discerning red streaks as her tongue massaged his. At her back, Hichigo nipped her shoulders like a puppy, leaving red bite marks along the freakishly pale lovely skin. His hands rove over her pert breasts, squeezing softly before his hands slid to her slender hips where his fingers lovingly ran down the crack of her supple ass. He parted her cheeks gently, taking time to nibble on the twin dimples at the base of her spine, before positioning his cock at the entrance to her asshole. Exchanging a heated, wicked glance with his brother, he nodded slowly. Ichigo pulled away from her lips as both he and his brother simultaneously thrust their cocks deep into Rukia's entrances. The girl's back arched sensually as she screamed out loud at the intrusions, impaled on two cocks between the two brothers. She had never been so full in her life, feeling absolutely like the worse, sluttish woman to have ever disgraced the Kuchiki name. If Nii- sama could see her now-

"Nnnhh!" She moaned in pleasure when two sets of hands latched on to her legs and hips, lifting her a little and adding much needed friction.

"You're gonna like this Queen".

"We're not going easy on ya tonight".

And their assault started. Hichigo and Ichigo worked as a team, in sync with each other as they pulled out of her slowly only to ram their cocks in as hard as they could, making her cry out each time in pure pleasure. They didn't go slow though; in fact they started a punishing, fast rhythm of deep, vicious thrusts, having her body suspended between them as they sunk their massive cocks into her tight holes.

"Oh yeah…mmmm…give me more Hichi! Ichi…more!" she cried wantonly, lustily.

Fuck, it was so good. Her holes were packed, her body stretched as wide as it would go as Ichi and Hichi sawed into her in hard, deep hurried thrusts. Their cocks were so big too, at least nine inches on each of them, and they made sure to sink them into her till their balls smacked her skin. All the way in they went, pushing and pulling apart her flesh until she thought they would break her apart.

The brother's chuckled at her words as they rammed themselves into her.

"D'you hear her brother? Nee-san wants more. She's so slutty", Hichigo moaned, before biting her harshly on her shoulder.

Ichigo groaned as he pumped into her tight little pussy.

"Yes brother, she's like a bitch in heat. Why don't we treat her like one? Do you want us to go all out Rukia? Fuck you anyway we want?"

"Fuckkk…yesss….make me cum", she cried out, her face the picture of erotica.

Both of them grinned sadistically at her words and tightened their grip on her body. Suddenly, Hichigo and Ichigo began to piston their hips into her, driving themselves to the hilt inside of her asshole and pussy, while taking turns with kissing her lips.

"Fuckkk me! Harder, fuck me harder!" She hollered as they impaled her violently on their long, thick cocks.

Her belly was tingling, her pussy on fire and they continued to thrust into her recklessly, holding her like a toy between them as they fucked her.

"Oh fuck!" Hichigo swore as her body began to tremble between their thrusts. He dug his fingers in harder to hold her up as he bucked his hips into her ass in desperation as her muscles tightened sweetly around his cock.

"Shit!" Ichigo moaned as he struggled to plow into her pussy as her walls constricted tightly around his shaft, her body shaking in pleasure.

As for Rukia, well she was alternating between inaudible whimpers, moans and cries that echoed deliciously in their room as her body was submitted to their carnal appreciation.

She was getting close to the edge, and the twins sensed this as they picked her up and stood, fucking her in midair.

Their balls were tingling with release so close, but Rukia had to cum first. They let their lust take over as they began to thrust into her wildly, while Hichigo bit her neck and Ichigo brought his fingers to her swollen, erect clit to roughly rub and scratch at it.

"Fuckkk…"she moaned, her lips parted sexily and her violet eyes glowing at half mast as she hooked an arm around Hichigo's neck at the back and arched into Ichigo's touches at the front.

"I'm gonna…I'm cuummingg! She shrieked, as her body went into tremors and she began to buck wildly between them, juices gushing out, her walls constricting so much that Ichigo screamed out in painful pleasure as his cock was squeezed in her pussy's vice, while Hichigo shouted from behind as he plowed jerkily into her ass, before his body went stiff and he shot his cum deep inside of her.

Ichigo held himself back and waited until Rukia began to ride out her orgasm before he let himself cum with a cry, his cock shooting thick white cords of semen deep into her pussy, sending it into convulsions once again as another orgasm ran through her, milking him dry.

Hichigo was still sheathed inside her asshole, feeling the delicious spasms of her muscles clenching around his length. He was idly nibbling on her bruised neck, sucking on her skin. Seeing that his brother was finished, he slowly withdrew himself from her body, moaning at the sight of his cum leaking out of her puckered asshole. His brother was doing no better, as he had his eyes glued to the mix of blood, semen and pussy juices running down her thighs and leaking onto the floor.

"Well shit Queen, looks like we went a lil bit overboard", Hichigo stated thoughtfully, as he and his brother looked over their girl slowly. She was bruised, bitten and had cum leaking from both of her entrances.

"Rukia, you ok?" Ichigo asked softly, running his fingertips over her swollen lips.

When she raised her violet, luminous eyes and glanced from one brother to the other, they both raised an eyebrow at her prompting her to say something.

"You guys sure are hungry today", she murmured appreciatively, touching her entrances gently. "Damn, I never know you two could ever cum so much. I think you actually tore my pussy".

Relieved sighs came from both males at her answer, happy that she enjoyed their sex.

"That was all Ichigo's fault", Hichigo shrugged, "I fucked you up your ass".

"Hichi… "Ichigo growled in warning.

"Cut it out boys", Rukia giggled, brushing her stubborn bang out of her eyes only to have it fall right back into place.

"I don't know about you Ichi, but Hichi is right. Not that I minded anyway, but I'm gonna take a shower. My brother's sending Renji to pick me up at nine, and I can't have him seeing me like this."

"Seeing you like what Queen?"

"Like our little bitch, our slut covered in our cum?"

Rukia pouted sulkily and turned away from them, stalking off in the direction of their bathroom.

"And to think I was gonna let you two have your way with me in the bath. Now I'm just gonna be all by my lonesome", she sighed dramatically.

Ichigo's intense amber eyes met Hichigo's burning ochre ones.

"Round two?"

"Hell yeah! But this time, we're exchanging. I wanna tear that pussy up," Hichigo snarled.

" No problem, brother. Queen is our love".

"My thoughts exactly, brother".

Chargers were definitely not supposed to be intimate with their youkai, least of all fuck them, but the twins didn't care. They had met Rukia when they were fifteen, and now two years later, the three were inseparable in every possible way. Their love was unique, but both brothers cherished their woman and would do anything to protect her, and she would do the same for them. It was hot, it was wrong and certainly a big taboo but it was perfect to them.

Sensual smirks curled on both of their faces as they raced each other to the bathroom and the pleasure with their Queen that awaited them there.

_**A.N-ok for being written in an hour? yes? no?** _


End file.
